User blog:Ron PRL/Little Witch Academia Ultraverse First: Awakening the Tamer
Little Witch Academia Ultraverse First is the movie and the beginning to the Ultraverse saga. Plot Plot: Atsuko Kagari has begun her new life as a Witch. However, the young girl would later discover that not everything is what it seems. Synopsis: Taking place in the year 2019, a massive crisis has occured. All over the globe, Kaiju (meaning:Giant Monster) were having all out war against one another with the military doing their best to fend themselves or evacuate their people from the battles. Somewhere, young girl who wielded a magic rod summoned Kaiju to attack a giant devil like monstrosity. The scene ended with the two forces about to clash. One year earlier, Atsuko Kagari or Akko has recently arrived to Europe. Having been inspired by a young witch named Shiny Chariot, Akko dreamt on becoming one herself. After attending the student orientation and given her new uniforms, Akko found her room which is where she met her roommates, Lotte Yanson and Sucy Manbavaran. The next afternoon after class, the three were having a nice lunch until Diana Cavendish arrived when she overheard Akko idolizing Chariot who has been declared a disgrace to the witch community. Diana diminished Akko for accepting Chariot as someone of importance but Akko defended her idol and countered that it was because of Chariot that she was here. Before the argument could continue, an earthquake made its presence known which has becoming frequent over the past months. The next day, the school faculty has gathered the students in order to unveil their new Sorceror Stone. However, another earthquake happened but this time, tears in space and time begun to emerge. Akko stepped in to save Diana but get sucked in the process along with her Lotte and Sucy who attempted to rescue their friend. The three girls found themselves in a forest. They encountered various creatures which Sucy confirmed were Kaiju. While searching for a way out of the forest, Akko noticed light inside a pile of dead leaves and stumps. Akko burrowed through and discovered the Shiny Rod, the staff belonging to Shiny Chariot. Later, the group stumbled upon a battle between the Blazing Monster, Golza and the Power Monster, Thunder Darambia. Golza managed to scare Thunder Darambia but was heavily injured during the process. Akko realized the monster was dying and took sympathy as she and the reluctant Lotte and Sucy stayed to comfort it as it slowly passes. However, the Shiny Rod responded to Akko's emotions and in turn absorbed Golza into it. Before they could realize the full scope of what had happened, Thunder Darambia returned having sense the disappearance of Golza. Meanwhile, shortly after Akko and the others disappeared, a young teacher named Ursula Calistis was informed about their fate leading her to attempt to find their whereabouts. Thunder Darambia began chasing the girls throughout the forest. They were finally cornered until the Shiny Rod reactivated, summoning Golza who fight Thunder Darambia once more to protect his new master. Golza was able to overpower Thunder Darambia and with that, the latter fled once more. Ursula was able to find the girls. In Ursula's room, the girls explained to them what has just happened to the teacher and wondering how Kaiju were there since based on Sucy, all Kaiju had been extinct. Ursula revealed to them that billions of years ago, Kaiju were the dominant creatures on the planet. Suddenly, a great cataclysm was thought to have wiped them all out but fifty two years ago, reports were coming in about Kaiju appearing all over the world, having survived underground, creating a new home which was named, "Valhalla". The human government and Witches Council decided to cover up their existence to ensure the safety of the people. Ursula added there had been rumors about individuals who were able to control the Kaiju but was never confirmed until present time. Ursula adviced Akko to keep the secret of the Shiny Rod and its purpose for the moment until she could get a full understanding of the situation which Akko and the others agreed. Not far from Blytonbury, at the sea, fishermen were rearing in fish until their boat was destroyed leaving them stranded while a mysterious presence moved past them under the water. Everything was fine the other day but Akko had questions and where Chariot could be. Lotte explained everyone wasn't sure where she was. The alarm rang through the school as the teachers informed the students of an upcoming threat that was approaching to Luna Nova Academy and that they must evacuate. Another Kaiju made its appearance known, Gubila. The teachers did their best to fight the Kaiju but they were no match against it. Unable to stand by and let anyone be harmed, Akko sneaked away from the evacuation party and decided to use the Shiny Rod but from afar. Akko summoned Golza. The battle was evenly matched. Lotte and Sucy aided Akko by flewing towards her Kaiju and directing him to send Gubila away from the school. With the school safe, Golza was no longer handicapped and defeated Gubila. The girls landed to Gubila after Lotte noticed something about the Kaiju. They found Gubila had burn marks which didn't belonged to Golza and it attacked the school to get the Sorceror Stone as it was hungry. With that Akko decided to capture Gubila since the rod replenishes the Kaiju. With half the school in shambles, the teachers moved the students to tents while the buildings were repaired. Diana, having witnessed Akko controlling Golza and capturing Gubila, asked Akko to meet her someplace where they won't be disturbed. Akko explained to Diana about the Shiny Rod. After that, Diana reprimanded Akko for the act as due to her, the fight between the two Kaiju had cause major damage to the school which saddened Akko. However, Diana reminded Akko that if she hadn't summoned Golza, many lives would have been lost, worse than the situation they were in and therefore, Diana properly thanked her classmate for saving them and saving her earlier when the rifts occured. Before Diana left, Akko, touched decided to ask Diana if she could teach her how to properly use the Shiny Rod and her Kaiju. The two smiled and shook hands while Lotte and Sucy smiled that Akko made a new friend. Hours later, the fishermen were rescued by a patrol and took them for recovery. Unknown to them, bubbles formed around the water revealing glowing eyes. Akko continued with everyone in their studies while taking her breaks to learn to use the Shiny Rod. With Akko wanting to learn more about Kaiju since a lot of the library didn't had a lot of information, Diana took Akko to the museum where it had opened a new wing regarding Kaiju. As Akko began to have a new understanding of her Kaiju, she observed the new mummified corpse of a Kaiju and felt warmth inside it. It was then Sucy and Lotte arrived informing the two about Luna Nova getting attacked by the Ancien Dragon Mother. Diana deduced that it must have been the same one that drove Gubila from her home and is probably here to take the Sorceror Stone. Akko adviced Diana and Lotte to helped in stopping the Kaiju and sent in Golza and Gubila to follow and obey their commands while Akko had Sucy to stay here to help her. Lotte helped evacuating the students with help of the Spirits. Diana commanded Golza to absorb the fire allowing it enter its Fire state to match the Ancient Dragon Mother for a while before she rendered him unconcious. The dragon Kaiju was too late as Gubila had burrowed and took the Sorceror Stone with her. Before the Ancient Dragon Mother could harm Diana, Akko and Sucy saved her with the help of the newly revived Arigera. Arigera and Akko destroyed the Ancient Dragon Mother. With the crisis over, Akko joined with her friends and vowed to master her powers and find Shiny Chariot. Meanwhile, Ursula was in a lab and was interacting with someone. Ursula declared that Akko will be a key ally and stated that she won't stop finding a cure. Characters Akko Kagari Lotte Yanson Sucy Manbavaran Diana Cavendish Hannah England Barbara Parker Wangari Miranda Holbrook Ursula Calistis Chariot Du Nord 'Kaiju' 'Akko's Team': Golza Gulbira Arigera 'Wild Kaiju' Litra Ragon Earthron Telesdon Thunder Darambia Magular Category:Blog posts